Force of Life
by EmyAV
Summary: "The Force works in mysterious ways." Truer words have never been spoken. For without the Force, an average person couldn't be transported from a 'normal' life to a life of traveling through stars, fighting an army with one of their leaders, and saving the possibility galaxy in a short period of time.


**Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership over copyrighted material.**

**Author's Note: First off, updates to this story won't follow a strict schedule. A few more things: 1) I've had difficulty in the past with writing this story in the past so expect tons of edits. 2) It's a self-insert based on the events of KotOR. Things may not be entirely canon. Hope you readers can enjoy this.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The short walk to the nearby train station would be unnecessarily difficult today.

There were three station entrances literally in front of two buildings of the small campus but the snow from the storm this past week mixed with the rain last night and freezing temperatures as of late had caused black ice to form anywhere there was open ground - making it difficult to get around. The city sanitation workers had done their job to clear the streets of the hazardous conditions very early on in the morning; a job they did well enough. The same, however, could not be said of the college staff with the lack of work done on the sidewalks. Understandably, the employees of the college didn't want to go out in the still freezing - and windy - weather, let alone have to constantly maintain the campus every few hours, but it was quite unsafe to have this much thin ice around. Especially with someone who was as clumsy as I was.

Surprisingly, the trek to one of the station entrances passed by more quickly than expected with the train arriving at the platform I stood on on schedule. That was the good thing about being in New York City. Bad weather, a failing company in charge of a massive subway system, and somewhat disgruntled employees couldn't stop an entire city from getting things done. I digress. As I stepped into the train car, I looked around for the rare seat.

At this hour, I would be lucky to grab a seat for the hour long train ride. I could wait. After all, after a particular stop in the second borough that the train goes through, seats are freed up left and right. Not twenty minutes go past before the train arrives at said stop.

I always liked seeing the bustle of this particular part of the city during work hours. I think it might be the diversity of the crowd, people from every walk of life could be seen here in such a small (yet big) city. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard someone speak to me.

"Excuse me!"

My eyes widened. A short woman looked up at me, her baby sleeping peacefully in the stroller despite all the noises of the city, impatiently. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled as I quickly moved out of the way. I spotted a seat by a train door and quickly plopped myself into it.

I started to zone out again, quickly getting lost in my thoughts. It was an unspoken rule to not look people in the eyes or to look around too much in this city. You just kept your head down and went on with your business. It was something I had enjoyed. Public transportation is a large part of New York City's residents' lives. Most of the time, one would expect to ride a bus or train for longer than twenty minutes. A perfect time for contemplating, for reflecting, for thinking, or even meditating. Whatever strikes your fancy at the time.

Me? I always liked to daydream, to be honest. The world of sci-fi presented so many great what-ifs to think about rather than thinking about how long it would be until you reached your destination. Kind of weird, I know. I would often get lost in what was already out there or attempt to create something of my own. I would be able to zone out for lengthy periods of time, often missing my stops, just daydreaming. I would be completely oblivious to the world around me.

It would likely be my undoing. I felt a sort of buzz in my head for a moment but thought nothing of it. Just then, a realization hit me. I was farther away from home than I should be. A part of me would still manage to remain alert while zoning out, paying attention to the train stops. Things weren't running as smoothly as they normally would have. The overhead display of the stops located in the center of each train car reinforced the thought. I should have been, at least, halfway through the last borough the train passed through by this point.

A strange wave of something came over me. What it was I can't explain. I began to feel dizzy, my body tensed up, my vision became increasingly more blurry. They were symptoms of yet another panic attack but somehow different. My blurred vision and dizziness got worse. I could slowly feel myself slumping into my seat, passing out for the first time ever. It was a terrifying feeling made worse because of my quiet obsession with public image.

Right now, that would be the least of my concerns.

**ooo**

At some point, I woke up. What immediately concerned me was not that I was in a hospital bed with monitors and tubes attached to me but that there was a large glass wall to my left with a bizarre sight on the other side. There were rounded buildings as tall as I had ever seen with vehicles zooming all around them in the air. I could barely peer through the window from my position, but the buildings seem to have extended downward indefinitely. There were large platforms strewn about but no 'real' ground that could be seen.

A cool, slim hand on my forearm caught my attention, my head whipping to the right. There, beside me, was a mechanical being. I couldn't figure whether it was programmed to be a male or female.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Call me Dee, human." replied the mechanical in a monotone voice. Before I could continue my questioning, the mechanical continued to speak. "Your vitals are well enough. With sufficient diet and exercise, they could be better." The mechanical pulled a small piece of technology out of one of its compartments and plugged it into one of the nearby monitors. Whatever happened happened quickly as the mechanical returned the device to its compartment.

"As you are in a calm and aware state, my current programming calls for basic questioning. Begin with your name. Surname then given name, followed by 'middle' name." ordered the mechanical.

"Uh. Emily. I mean...umm" I struggled to find a fake name to combine with my real name. I had the faintest gut feeling that I shouldn't give out too much real information. "Smith, Emily. No middle name."

"I now need your age, residence, and occupation." said the mechanical.

"Age: twenty. Residence: New York City. Occupation: full-time student." I read off.

"And where is New York City?" asked the mechanical.

"America." I replied flatly.

"Where is America?" asked the mechanical.

"Isn't there a map somewhere?" I replied.

"Where is America?" repeated the mechanical.

"Earth." I answered. "Sol system." I added. "Before you ask, I don't know where exactly in the galaxy that is."

"Very well. My questioning is now complete. I have already begun processing you into the system. Someone will be here shortly to bring you to the detention center." With that, the mechanical walked off quicker than I had expected it to. With some thought, I noticed it looked vaguely as if C3-PO and HK-47 had been combined.

Wait. Did it say detention? For what? I had never gotten into enough trouble to be brought into any form of detention. I'd always aimed to be low key rather than be outstanding, whether for all the right or all the wrong reasons. Whatever I got myself into; I hoped I would be able to figure things out soon.

**ooo**

I would soon find out that by "shortly", the mechanical meant "a very long time". As in, the sun went down then came back up into the middle of the sky, long. I had tried getting up several times, even requesting the mechanicals that came to check up on me to let me go for a walk. I was given the same answer each time; that I was a prisoner and if I continued my attempt to exit the room that I would be secured to the bed and if need be, sedated.

After a while, a man in a dull grey uniform entered the room. He looked a bit like Odile Vaiken, an ancient military genius, but with more of a pink hue. More Zeltron features than human with close inspection.

"'Ms. Smith?" asked the man. There was a small tag on his upper right chest with Aurebesh lettering - likely his name tag. Too bad I couldn't read it.

"Speaking." I tried to reply in my sweetest, most innocent but not overly suspicious, voice.

"I understand you were admitted to the hospital several days ago unconscious." The man said, a statement I perceived as rhetorical when he was, in fact, waiting for a reply.

"I guess. I don't remember much at all." I replied.

"Hmm. Earlier you told our droid that you are from the planet Earth located on the Sol system." said the man. "Where is that?"

"Don't know, to be honest. I didn't take up physics in university. Nor was it required in my education before that." I answered.

The man sighed. A droid came in behind him, setting something on the nearby table. "Very well. I'm done questioning you for now. Get dressed and we'll be off to the detention center."

**ooo**

The 'thing' our droid friend set down had been a dull grey jumpsuit matching the grey of my escort. Just as I had finished getting dressed, two more people entered the room but with shiny steel armor and very large weapons. They marched behind me while I followed the man in the grey uniform. As we exited the room, all I could see were white curved hallways with giant sliding doors every few feet.

A few turns here and there and we arrived in a large room. On either side and ahead of us were doors. The most noticeable features of the room were on the right side. There were a set of panels with humming white machines directly across from them. The machines vaguely resembled the gallows in the game of hangman.

"What are those?" I asked the man in grey.

"Containment fields. You will remain there until further notice." he replied. "Now step inside." I didn't have much a choice as one of the armored men pushed me inside. Immediately, a yellow hued light surrounded me. I turned, seeing the men march off from where we came.

A similar feeling to that which preceded my passing out overcame me; this time it felt darker. I slid down the back panel to the containment field, moving carefully so as to avoid touching the yellow hue it emitted. I didn't plan on finding out whether they were for show or actually did something when you touched them. I doubted they were just cold like the metal bars or doors from back home.

Fear crept into me as I felt things were about to go very wrong for me. I hoped as much as I could hope that things would end more quickly than they began.

**ooo**


End file.
